


Pity

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Alternating, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: I don’t need your pity,because I lived





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to ya boi Snakeob.

It makes things awkward and uncomfortable

It prompts long silences, stares,

Pity that’s palpable through a computer screen,

 

It isn’t something you mention in passing, the topic of a friendly chat, 

It’s a confession

It’s something almost sinful you’re meant to whisper in the ears of your closest friend

after drinking yourself into a stupor then falling out of it

just to

forget

 

No one wants to talk about it

It’s a latency, it’s an elephant in the room, 

It’s a held-breath-and-shared-glances-and-awkward-sad-smiles kind of thing

 

Why does it seem like the only ones who want to talk about it 

are those who have suffered it?

 

You don’t think about it; it becomes a part of you,

A part of your past

A part of who you are and always will be

A part of who you try  _ not _ to be

 

You forget,

that your experience was not universal

You forget,

that the lives around you are nothing like yours has been

You forget,

you let it slip

 

You forget.

 

Sometimes it’s the only way you can cope,

To assume 

 

If they have not been through it then they don’t want to talk about it

It’s seedy,

It’s sad

It makes them uncomfortable, and almost guilty,

As if they’re ashamed they’re glad they’re not you

As if they’re sizing themselves up, 

Saying  _ Oh goodness I’d never have been able to go through that _

 

I understand

When you feel as if a simple  _ Sorry _ is pointless

Because you can’t possibly expect an  _ It’s okay _ in response

 

I don’t need your pity,

because I lived

 

I need your love

because I  _ lived _

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
